My Way Home is through you
by ThanksForNothing
Summary: Gerard way has died in a car crash, but he has missed out on one crucial thing in life, love. Or has he? Frerard. I do not own any of the characters or mcr, this is not a real person fic! I own the story line i.e. it is MINE! pls read/review. xx
1. DEAD!

**Gerard's POV  
**  
I was lying in the wreck. My body lay bent in the most disturbing position, head bent to far back to be alive, eyes still wide with shock. The experience had been a shock. Ray had smashed through the windscreen when the two car heads had collided. He died instantly. Something had smashed against me and thrown my head forward which collided with Ray's headrest but my body kept moving forward, my neck had snapped. I also died instantly.

When the bodies had been moved from the car and carried away to the ambulance on stretchers I sat next to my body, covered only with a white sheet. When we reached the hospital they were moved to a more private place so my family could identify me. When they came and identified me I stood by them, they couldn't see me. I wanted to let them know, it was okay and they shouldn't be upset, but my cries and pleads and reassuring comments weren't acknowledged, because they weren't heard. I was no expert, but I wasn't dumb, I realised the living and the dead couldn't communicate, so why did I still try? I don't know.

I was scared, watching my body being taken away and buried. I watched my crying relatives at my funeral, and when Mikey stood up at the front to say his final words to me desperation swept over me. No one could hear me, I was dead to them. Hell, that's what I was. Dead.

**Franks POV**

"Mikey! I'm here! No! It's not over! I am still with you! Mom, Dad! No! I'm here! No everyone why can't you see me?! Please someone! ANYONE! Please…help."

I woke up with a jump. What the hell was that? Who on earth was Mikey? And what's not over? I must be going mental;

"No more coffee before bed for you Frank Anthony Iero" I muttered to myself.


	2. Who's Mikey?

**Frank's POV**

"Mom…do we know anyone called Mikey?"

"No sweetie why?"

"Just…I had…kindov a weird dream, but it doesn't matter."

"Sure it's not the coffee before bed honey?"

"Yeah mom I'm sure." I lied, to be honest it could be but right now I am honestly not sure. That's the first dream like that I've had.

I managed to get my ass to school only fifteen minutes late and was able to sneak into the back of my History class without Mr. Rush noticing. Seriously I could have had a fit in his lesson and I don't think he would hade noticed. Then again no one else would either, well I say they wouldn't notice what I really mean is they wouldn't care. I'm just that midget loner kid they have to be in the same class as. My day went by as per usual, my life was really boring. I had no friends, lived with my mom cos my parents had divorced years ago and had no girlfriend. I sat at my usual lunch table alone and wallowed in my pity when some kid tripped up near to me and his lunch tray went flying and guess where the contents landed? Yep on me. The courtyard exploded with laughter and I felt my cheeks burn a violent shade of pink; "Perfect" I muttered.

"I'm really sorry" I turned around to look at the kid, just a seventh grader I thought to myself.

"You should be" I spat at him and I ran towards the bathrooms to clean the milk outta my hair.

I stood looking into the bathroom mirror at my reflection; I didn't look so bad for just having milk splatted on my head, as accidental as it was. My dark brown hair flopped down my face and now the milk had pretty much all drained from my hair. I blocked up the sink and started running the water, I was gonna wash my hair in the sink and then dry it under the hand drier. It was primitive but the best option I had at this particular moment unless I wanted to go around smelling of milk all day.

Once the sink was full I dunked my head into the ice cold water; shit it was cold I thought and as I rinsed my hair I thought about how much I hate seventh graders. I was in tenth grade but at 16 years of age I was still on 5"4. My mom blamed the lack of protein in my diet; I had been a vegetarian ever since they had made us watch a documentary on where meat came from in seventh grade. Once I had rinsed my hair I let it hang under the drier for several minutes until it was dry.

I looked into the mirror to see if my hair was acceptable, not that anyone else would care, but I did. I was about to exit the bathroom when I saw something in the mirror. It was another boy, sitting in the corner crying.

"Mikey…no…please." The name sent a chill down my spine. It was the name from my dream. The boy in the corner had a curtain of long black hair which was hiding his face from my view. I turned around to go over to the boy, but when I turned around he wasn't there. I stood there shocked for a minute…HE HAD BEEN THERE! I had seen him! Hadn't I? Yes! But he wasn't there, and there was no way he had left, to be honest I hadn't noticed him coming in at all. I turned on my heels and looked back into the mirror, the empty bathroom was reflected back at me through the cracked mirror. I 

felt very unsafe in here and I followed my instincts and ran, nowhere was far enough away, I couldn't stay here so I jumped the school fence and kept running towards the local park, I got loads of weird looks but I ignored them and didn't stop running until I reached the park.

I went and sat on the swings and even though I tried to block out all thoughts of the boy in the bathroom, I couldn't work out one thing.

Who was Mikey?


	3. Can you see me?

**Gerard's POV**

I don't know where to go. I went to my old high school and sat in the bathrooms for a while crying but then some kid came in and started messing with his hair which really bothered me so I left. I mean I felt so conscious when he was in the bathroom, more so than when there were loads of boys in there. Its stupid because I know he cant see me but when he looked in the mirror his eyes rested on where I was…but he couldn't have seen me, the only people who can see me are either dead or my…no way!

**Frank's POV**

I was sitting on the swing for a while, its not like I could go home, if my mom came back and found me bunking I would be dead meat. So I decided to sit in the park for a while but of course I got bored quickly and decided to leave early. I was walking down the street and then I realised I was on the wrong side of the street and I needed to cross, but of course I couldn't look before I crossed and nearly got run over by a cyclist.

"Hey! Watch where your going!"

"Sorry" I mumbled. I wasn't really.

"You should be, you know a boy about your age died here about 2days ago."

"What?"

"Yeah, look over there."

I looked up towards the railings in the other side of the street and sure enough there were flowers and cards.

"Not very many." I pointed out.

"Yeah, they are from his brother and a few of his friends, his parents didn't really like him."

"Why not? He was their son, shouldn't they put out something for him?"

"Well that's what Mikey said but-"

"MIKEY!?"

"You know him?"

"Who's Mikey?"

"Gerard's kid brother…are you alright?"

I didn't answer I just ran over to the cards and began looking through them and sure enough there was one from Mikey;

_'Gerard, I can't believe your really gone, I mean you always told me not to take anyone's shit and that you weren't afraid to keep on living, but I guess mom and dad made it hard for you, harder than it should have been. We don't know if it was suicide or not so I am going to assume it wasn't. I love you and I miss you every day. I am so proud of you, for never letting the other kids get to you. The damn homophobes will pay one day. I love you bro._

Xoxoxo Mikey'  
  
So Mikey is the brother of Gerard, a kid who died recently. A shiver ran down my spine, Gerard was dead, but if my suspicions were correct it was him screaming for Mikey in my dream. But I couldn't figure out something.

Why was this all relevant to me?!


	4. No jokes here

**Gerard's POV**

I have no clue what I am still doing here. Am I the only one who is dead around here? If that's the case then why?! I'm so confused. No one can see me, no one can hear me, I am bloody dead! Well that kid in the bathrooms seemed to see me but he probably just saw a spider or something well either that or…NO! I refuse to even contemplate that possibility. Aunt Elena had taught me a lot about the living dead and stuff like that but I didn't believe most of it and I especially refuse to believe this! I have to go somewhere and clear my head, I don't know why but little children's playgrounds always make me feel better, and maybe I should be close to where I died, that makes sense, well nothing about this really makes sense to me at the moment, hey maybe this is just a dream and I will wake up soon. No. I won't because I did die and this is too real to be a dream. Even I can tell the difference.

**Frank's POV**

I looked over to the girl who had almost knocked me over. I was about to ask her where Mikey lived, or for some more detailed explanation of how Gerard died but when I looked up something caught my eye. In the playground, the swing which I had been sitting on was occupied…holy shit. Is this guy stalking me or something? Is this some practical joke being played on the midget?

I ran over to the swings and as I approached them the kid looked up. He was definitely the kid from before, the curtain of ungroomed black hair was a dead give away.

"Hey! Do you think this is funny?!"

He looked so stunned and he didn't answer for a moment and when he did it was the weirdest reply anyone could have given.

"You can see me?"

"YES I AM NOT A FUCKING RETARD! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

I stood there for a moment waiting for his reaction, he was so stunned and for a moment I almost believed he wasn't stalking me.

Gerard's POV

"No, you don't understand…you can actually see me?"

The kid stopped screaming, looking stunned for a moment.

"What just cos I'm short you think I won't be able to see you? Well I have news for you buddy, I have feelings too. So can you and all your little giggling friends leave me the fuck alone now? You've had your fun, now just go."

"If you can see me" I looked up at him "This is no joke".

Steph's POV

Oh my God. That kid is mental, he is screaming at a swing saying stuff like 'leave me the fuck alone'. I think he thinks something is there. Wow, mental.


	5. Talking to the dead

**Frank's POV**

"If you can see me this is no joke."

"What?! Who are you?"

He stood up and closed the space between us with two strides then offered his hand to me.

"Gerard Arthur Way"

I stopped and stared at him…no! He couldn't be Gerard; Gerard had been killed in some freak accident thing!

"Are you okay?" he looked at me through hazel eyes, his expression was one of caution and confusion.

"Gerard…you can't be Gerard" I turned my head slightly to indicate towards the memorial left by the side of the road. The only reply he gave was;

"Car crash"

"Yes I know it was a car crash, but Gerard was in the car crash and died."

"I did die".

"No you obviously didn't because you are right here in front of me, I can see you!" I was become tired of playing his mind games.

"You and who else?"

"What do you mean?" I was so confused; it was like I was getting part of the conversation.

"You can see me" he indicated over to the girl with the bike, she was standing on the sidewalk staring in our direction looking extremely confused. "Can she?"

"Of course she can, she is looking right at you"

"She can't see me"

"Of course she can Gerard she is loo-"

"No she can't" sadness oozed out of his words and something about the sincerity of them caught me, was he being serious? Could she not see Gerard?

My thoughts were answered by her;

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT?!"

"SORRY MY FRIEND HERE DOESN'T THINK YOU CAN SEE HIM!"

"WHAT FRIEND?" Wait…what friend…

"He's right here!" I indicated to where Gerard was standing. She came slightly closer to me so she didn't need to yell, her face had gone chalk white and her eye held caution.

"There is no one there"

"What? Yes he is, say hello Gerard"

"Hello" he said "but she can't hear me, you are the only person I have found in days who can hear me, I think you may be the only person who can hear me."

"But why"

"I'm not sure"

Gerard's POV

"I'm not sure." Yeah right Gerard, you know why but this kid is freaked out enough and hell you don't even know his name;

"What's your name?"

"Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Jr."

"Long name"

"Yeah"

I was happy that he hadn't run away from me, that would have been a problem, the problem is how do I get out of here and is he meant to help? And if he is…will he? And what if my suspicions are true, I mean I didn't really believe what aunt Elena had said about this but…now I am not so sure it sure could explain a lot.

Steph's POV

This is the weirdest conversation I have ever heard;

"He's right here!"

"There is no one there"

"But why"

"Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Jr."

"Yeah"

AM I MISSING SOMETHING?!

"Your mental" I turned on my heels and stalked off walking a little too fast, in truth this kid scared me and if he was joking about he should be ashamed. Gerard's family are in mourning they don't need people like Frank if that was his name.


	6. dead man

**Frank's POV**

Gerard watched her leave with an amused expression on his face.

"Gerard...now what?"

"I don't know"

"You have to have some idea!" at this he blushed. "What!"

"Heres not the place."

"Would my house do?" he looked up at me and nodded. I just so happened to notice his eyes were a really beautiful colour. Not that i'm gay, they just are.

We went back to my place and i pointed towards the kitchen door.

"Through there" i gesture to him, walking behind him. I expected him to open the door and walk through but he floated through to the other sid like a ghost...well he was a ghost but it shocked me. I opened the door and said;

"Gerard...how do i know your real? I mean i can see yo but...but can i feel you?"

"I don't know" he answered holding out his hand to me. I reached out for it half expecting to grab air, bu when i reached out my hand grasped a slightly cooler than normal body temperature human hand. I exhaled slowly.

"Sorry...it's just...I didn't-"

"No it's fine. I understand." He smiled genuinely back at me and it comforted me slightly.

"Now, what do ou know?"

"Well...I...it might freak you out...but please don't be freked out...it's not like i am 100percent sure...b...but."

"Oh for god sakes spit it out."

"Ok ok , when my aunt Elena was alive she taught Mikey and i a lot about the living dead and stuff. She said spirits usually walk this earth because they have unfinished bussiness, but usually they need help. The next bit was the part i didn't beieve up until now but it makes sense. Well nothing makes sense about this but it fits."

"Gerard" i warned.

"I'm getting to the point, it just requires an explination. Don't freak. But the 'help' part is usually done by one person...someone rather specific...and its usually by...well...a lover...but stronger than that...more like...a...a...soul mate."

I was so stunned.

"Wait...so thats why i can see you?"

"Um...i think so."

"Can i be excused for a moment..." but seeing the hurt in his eyes i added "i will come back i promise."

He nodded a reply. Wait...does he like me? Probably...do i like him?

I sat on the sofa in my living room with my head in my hands. I neeeded to think about this. So Gerard was gay, i had worked that out from the card Mikey had left him, and he liked me. I think back through my girlfriendless life...why girlfrendless? I had never even thought of asking a girl out...why? I know i am a loser but i never even thought abou i...and a sudden realisation washed over me. The 5 billy-Joe posters in my room...one with him shirtless...omg! Does my mom know that i am... Well at least now i know. But do i like Gerard, at th thought of him my heart rate increased...oh my god...i do. I gathered myself together and walked back into the kitchen.

He looked up at my arrival.

I walked over to him with outstretched arms

"I just wanna hold your hand."

"Always babe"

I took his hand in mine and he stood up to move closer to me. I pulled him into a hug bringing my face closer to his and then i wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. It was my irst time but apparently not his and he took control, running his lip forcefully along my bottom lip before tugging softly at my lip ring, at this i let out a small moan from the back of my throat. "Gerard" i said into the kiss. "yes" he answerd taking his tongue out of my mouth momentarilly but not fo long, i pulled away slightly and looked deep into his eys...God i could live i them "I love you" i whispered. He pulled his face away from me and whispered "You too, and dya know what?"

"What"

"Looks like we are soul mates"

"Gee...how does this work...i mean...your ...dead."


	7. Plan your own funeral

**Frank's POV**

I was lying on my bed with Gerard. I had no idea how this was going to work but for now i was happy to just be with him. His head lay on my bare chest and its icy cold features numbed whatever they touched, but i didn't care, it only reassured me that i wasn't going crazy. I looked down at Gee, his eyes closed with a peaceful expression on his face, i know he wasn't sleeping, he couldn't. He didn't need to. My Mom had come home at about 9 and i had told her i was tired and was going to get an early night so i could spend time with Gee.

"Gee." i whispered. He looked up at me through his flawless hazel eyes.

"Yeah, whats up frankie?"

"You remember back in my kitchen...you said something about me needing to help you...what does that mean?" understanding washed over his face and he sat up next to me now.

"Well, i'm obviously here for a reason, right. Its usually something to do with unfinished bussiness, i mean i was trying to deny the soul mate part for so long that i didn't give it much thought, but the last thing i would have wanted was my parents to think they had won."

"Why would they think that?"

"Well, because...they hated me...well not me, but they hated the fact that i loved guys, you see, they were really strict Catholics and when i said that i loved guys they told me i was going to hell...that i should change or there is no point in me living. They screamed a me loads saying that i would be better of dead and that they wished i would kill myself. Mikey was the only one who didn't think so. He said i better not commit suicide or he'd kill me." he laughed at the irony of the joke. "So the last thing i would want is for him to think i had given up on life."

"So...how do i fit in."

"Well, i guess you have to speak with him or something, but i don't know how well that would work. We would need to convince him, i guess i could write him a letter or something, about stuff that only i could remember. I think thats the best way, and you could give it to him...you may have to write it as well."

"I can do that." i reassured him, but the next question burned in my throat like i swallowed acid and i wasn't brave enough to ask it. Gee looked up at my pained face and understood my worries.

"Frankie, there is no way i will leave you purposefully...but i just don't know how i can stay once that is done."

"But you said we were soul mates...you can't just leave me now. Unless this is some kind of cruel dream. Are you even real?" the accusation in my words must have mirrored on my face because the hurt was so plain, i instantly felt bad. "Gee...I'm sorry...I just."  


He turned away from me and got up from the bed. "If you don't believe me, i can just go...through i all, i'll find some other way."

I leapt up from the bed and wrapped my arms around him, i was shorter than him so i burried my face in his chest.

"No, don't you dare leave me" it was audible to me but to him i guess it just came out as 'nobdntdrleebmi'.

"What?" he chuckled down at me in spite of himself.

"I said." looking up at him "Don't you dare leave me".

**Gerard's POV**

"Don't you dare leave me" this was the point that if i was alive, i would have blushed madly and my heart rate would have been of the scale, but due to me being dead i could control myself.

"Never." I whispered back and kissed him lightly on the top of his head. But i had no idea how this was going to be possible. Aunt Elena would know...but i couldn't ask her...could i?

"Sugar, I have a plan."

"Thank God for that. What is it."

"First we write a letter to Mikey."


	8. ANYTIME

**Frank's POV  
**  
Mikey,  
I know you may not believe this at first but hear us out.  
I know I'm dead but I'm not gone.  
Frank wrote this down but the words are mine.  
If you need convincing;  
Remember the night I told Mom and Dad I was gay?  
You probably do, I tried to slit my wrists, But you stopped me,  
Remember when Alec dumped me? And you stayed up all night with me.  
Mikey, I'm still here, you can't see me, but Frank can.  
To explain all this you need to think back.  
Remember Aunt Elena 3 halloweens ago? The week before she died.  
I begged her to tell me more stories about the living dead, and you stayed with me?  
She said, that when a soul has unfinished business it will remain on this earth,  
invisible, only the dead can see it.  
But she went on, or soul mates.  
mine and Franks souls are connected in a way,  
I love him.  
He and I need you to read this and to understand something so i can be at peace.  
I didn't commit suicide.  
Ray and i were drunk and at the junction and we crashed.  
It was an accident.  
Please never give up on life.  
I never would.

Also, we need you to get out Aunt Elena's Ouija Board.  
We need to ask her something.  
She said she would always answer,  
time to see if its real.  
Please, as you read this i am next to frank,  
even if you can't see me,  
I'm here.  
By the way,  
sorry about eating your skittles the day before i died.  
Love you, always  
Gerard (written by Frank)

I sealed it and we headed for Mikey's house. When we got there I knocked on the door and a boy a little younger than i was opened it.

"Um hello? Can i help you?"

"Hi i'm frank, I'm a friend of Gerard's...there's something i need to give you."

"You knew him?"

"Yeah, I do."  


"Okay, come in." he lead me into a small living room just of the main hallway and sat on one of the two sofa's I sat on the other. I handed him the letter, at first he eyed it suspiciously. Finally he opened it and i could see his eyebrows furrowing harder as he struggled to believe the letter. After he read it he looked up at me.

"Frank...was it?" I nodded "I...believe you. There are memories of mine and my brothers in this letter that only he could know, i was the only one who knew about Alec, and i remember that Halloween." he looked at me, then stood up. "The board is under my bed." I also stood up and followed him out of the room.

He lead me up the staircase and into the room at the end of the hallway, when i entered it looked like any other teenage boys room, all his possessions lay strewn across the floor and posters of bands like the misfits dominated the walls, there were also a few drawings of various scenes and people that were signed 'Gerard Way'. Whilst Mikey rummaged under his bed i got a closer look at one of them. It was of a lady dressed all in black with blood and tears running down her face, she had jet black hair and piercing blues eyes. It was titled 'Icy blues'. It seemed to fit and i felt a hand on my shoulder, i turned around to see Gerard looking lovingly into my eyes.

"Thank you" i smiled a 'your welcome' talking to Gerard might make Mikey a little uncomfortable, he seemed to understand my concerns.

"Got it." i heard from Mikey, he cleared a space on his floor and laid it out. It hand numbers and letters all around the edges with 2 pointers in the middle. "Okay, now first we both hold onto one of the pointers" he instructed me. We did. "Okay, now i need to call on Aunt Elena. Auntie? Elena? It's me Mikey, are you there?" he paused for a moment. "If Gerard's here maybe he should say her name as well." at that i heard a faint "Aunt Elena." i looked over at Gerard and smiled.

"Yeah, he is"

"Good, Aunt Elena?" The dial began to quiver under my hand and it slowly started edging sideways.

'H-E-L-L-O-M-I-K-E-Y-A-N-D-F-R-A-N-K'

My breathing became faster and my heart rate quickened,

"Hello" i whispered.

'I-S-T-H-E-R-E-S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G-Y-O-U-N-E-E-D-T-O-K-N-O-W'

I gathered up my courage and spoke to her;

"Hello, I'm a friend of gerard's" it began quivering.

'J-U-S-T-A-F-R-I-E-N-D'

I chuckled slightly.  


"No. More like soul mate, if you want the truth. We wanted to know...wh..when Gerard goes, what happens to me...i don't want him to leave me...and neither does he...is there any way of being together? Please, i need to know?"

'T-H-E-R-E-I-S-A-W-A-Y...A-N-U-N-P-L-E-A-S-A-N-T-W-A-Y-I-A-M-A-F-R-A-I-D'

"I'll do anything" i looked over at Gee "I love him". He smiled warmly back at me, i wanted to go over and hug him there and then, to feel his lips crush mine, but i needed to find out a way to be with him permaneantly first.

'Y-O-U-M-U-S-T-D-I-E-T-H-E-S-A-M-E-W-A-Y-H-E-D-I-D...B-U-T-Y-O-U-M-U-S-T-L-E-A-V-E-N-O-R-E-A-S-O-N-F-O-R-Y-O-U-T-O-S-T-A-Y-L-I-K-E-H-E-D-I-D.'

I looked over at Gerard; "I'll do it." i said this half in reply and half to him, his expression was shocked when he had heard but his face filled with devotion now stared intently at mine.

"I love you" he replied to me.

"Thank you Elena"

'A-N-Y-T-I-M-E'

Mikey chuckled as he put away the board. Then he turned to me;

"Are you really going to do this?" his facial expression was unsure.

"Yes." was my simple reply. I had to. Only when?

Gerard's POV

He would die for me?

I love him more than words could ever say for this. Forever.

He'll be mine. My Frankie. Forever.

I smiled at him.

"I love you"

"More than words could ever say." He answered.


	9. Death mission

**Gerard's POV**

He would die for me.  
He had only known me, what, 2 days.  
I couldn't believe i could ever deserve someone like Frankie.  
After Frank said goodbye to Mikey we made our way to Frank's house.  
He slipped his hand into mine as we walked home, we were oblivious to the stares Frankie (and I) were getting. Lets face it, if i had seen a guy holding his hand in mid air swinging it, i would have thought he was mental to.

When we got to Frank's house his mom had left for work.

"She only works half the day on Saturday, but then she spends the rest of her time at the gym or over at her friends houses. So we have the whole house to ourselves" he smirked at this "...but we have some things to sort out first."

"Like?"

"Like, what i would need to do before i go on this death mission so i don't stay behind on earth, because Gerard, no one will be able to see me...of course unless you can have some weird love triangle with your soul mates." i grinned at this, but he was right, we would need to do this right.

"Frank, you need to be honest, what is there that you feel you need to do? Anyone you need to avenge..talk to?" he shuffled uncomfortably on his bed and averted his gaze, so there was something. "Frank, tell me."

**Frank's POV**

Oh shit. This is going to be awkward.

"I need...I need to tell my mom...that i'm...you know.......gay." he looked down in shame.

"Frank" Gerard pulled my face up to the same level as his "why are you ashamed." he turned away and a tear slipped on the side of his face, exposing his worries.

"I don't want to tell her...it's just i need to know if she would still love me, I'm gonna tell her about you Gee, not that your dead, but I'm gonna tell her I'm in love with a Gerard. Cos I am, and she deserves to know the truth." my face was wet with tears and my voice was shaky and 3 octaves higher than usual, but i felt so much better telling Gee what i needed to do.

"Anything else babe?" he was smiling at me and for a moment i lost my train of thought thinking about his perfectly sculpted lips and hypnotising eyes, god i could live in those eyes.

"No, that's all, i never had any friends...until i met you" he looked slightly confused at this.

"I'm only a friend?" a smirk played across his face at that moment and leapt forward suggestively and landed on my lap, wrapping his legs around my waist he pulled me into a deep kiss. i tried to pull his closer but he sighed and rose to his feet. My heart stopped in my throat, why was he pulling away. I caught a glimpse of his face and a fresh wave of terror swept over me.

"No, this is wrong, i can't kiss my friends...or do anything else like that with them" ahhh, my heart rate began to return to normal as i realised what he was saying. i got to my feet and went round the back of him, wrapping my arms around him and slowly began massaging his lower stomach gently, "Well you know Gee, i've always thought of you as more than a friend" i said the last words suggestively as i edged my hands down onto his crotch and continued the massaging. He groaned incomprehensibly and his legs gave way, i only just caught him before he hit the floor. But as soon as i lowered him onto the ground he yanked me down on to his lap and kissed me again, this kiss was slower and if possible more passionate than the last and his arms wrapped around my waist as my hands wrapped into his hair and pushed his face in closer to mine. His tongue retracted itself and ran back and forth along my bottom lip, tasting it before hitting my lip ring and doing the same before tugging at it. it was different from anything we had ever done and i like it, i leant my head back slightly and let him do his thing.

"FRANKIE! IM HOME!" Gee pulled away at this and nodded his head towards the door. I nodded and stood up pulling him with me, before heading out of my bedroom to break the news to my Mom.

I walked out and she was in the kitchen.

"Hey Frankie, what's up?"

"Mom...can we talk?" her expression was anxious and she immediately sat at the table and indicated for me to do the same.

"Is anything wrong frank?"

"No, eveything's great, but i need to tell you something." i took in a deep breath "Mom, you know i have never had many friends" concern was etched on her face at my words.

"But Frankie, you know you could make some if you really tried" I cut her off, we have had this conversation a million times and i was so tired, i knew i couldn't make friends, it was too late for that i was already the midget freak that everyone hated. God, even the nerds laughed at me from time to time.

"I know, don't worry...well recently i made one..."

"then what's the problem? Oh you could invite him around for dinner"

"mom. no. i need to tell you something, his name is Gerard...and i...i...i love him." my mom looked up at me, then suddenly burst out laughing.

"mom....mom...WHAT'S FUNNY!" Gerard jumped at my side slightly.

She turned to look at me and said "Oh Frankie, you think i'm surprised? i guessed from the Billy-joe posters on your wall and you were always too nice for your won good. It was obvious, i was just wondering when you were going to notice or come clean." she continued to smile after that.

"You knew! What! Why did you never mention it! Not once!?" i was slightly annoyed at this, hell more than slightly.

"Well i figured you would tell me in your own time honey, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable about it, its nothing to be ashamed of. hey, frankie, you could invite him over for dinner honey." she suggested with a smile.

"I don't think that will be possible."

"Oh, he's your boyfriend though? Wouldn't he like to come?"

"Oh, he's dying to meet you but at the moment it's just not possible, I'm sorry." Gerard laughed at the irony of my inside joke, but his laugh fell on the deaf ears of my mom, she couldn't hear him.

"Oh well ok. Tell me whenever you can get him to come around, he's always welcome."

"Thanks mom, i better go now, I'm pretty tired." i excused myself and to my bedroom with Gerard in tow, still slightly baffled. She knew? ALL THIS TIME! I huffed angrily as collapsed on my bed. Gerard, looking confused came to sit down next to me;

"Baby, what's wrong?" he said cuddling up to me and then pulling me down into a sleeping position with my head resting on his chest. He began to stroke my hair when i started to speak.

"It's just...she knew...all this time and well...i worried about telling her, she could have hinted at something...and well, now I've told her and know she accepts me...I'm gonna just go and kill myself." he sighed heavily.

"Baby, you know you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, and i will wait for you forever."

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked over at him, my eyebrows furrowed.  
"Gerard, okay firstly, we both know that you can't wait forever, and you have no reason for staying here so it's a miracle you are still with me at the moment. I mean you could go at any moment. I need to die. I want to if it means i can stay with you like this forever. I can't live without you, and yeah i know that i have only really known you for a few days but i feel connected to you and i am not giving that up. It's just i feel bad leaving her. I wish she would have screamed at me or something, or disowned me. It would make me feel less guilty." Gerard looked at me, and i thought for a minute, almost in an angry way.

"You don't wish that." he breathed.

"What?" i was confused now...i did.

"No. Do you want me to tell you what happened when i told my parents? I warn you, it's grim and my dad's words will haunt me forever." he was distant and i could tell this wasn't a pleasant memory for him, but he was willing to tell me and i was willing to learn more about him, it would connect us a lot more to know about each others pasts and if i were to spend the rest of my life...wait no. The rest of eternity with him, then it's best that i know.

"I want to know" i whispered back at him.

"Okay then, you asked for it" he replied pulling me back to our original position, with him stroking my hair i just snuggled up even closer this time thinking he may need the extra emotional support.

"Well, i was in the living room with my parents and Mikey. Mikey had just got a girlfriend, he was about 13 and Mom and dad were teasing him about it, not that he really minded, her name was Cindy, i had met her she was really nice and i backed Mikey up. Then my dad turned to me and started teasing me that Mikey had a girlfriend and i didn't. It had been bothering me for a while, i didn't know if and when i should tell them so i jut told them. I told them that i was actually going out with someone. My Dad asked me who and Mikey squeezed my hand reassuringly...so i told him that his name was Alec." he winced slightly "My dad stood up and started screaming at me, but Mikey stayed next to me being a very supportive brother. my Dad said that i could only stay until i was 16 and had to move out. I was 15 and a half then. My parents made my life a living nightmare, my dad said i was going to hell. but i know i'm not. They may have le me stay in the house but they migh as well have disowned me...seriously. Mikey was the only person i could talk to in that house. That night, i tried to slit my wrists but Mikey stopped me when he found me in the bathroom with the razor. he reminded me not to take anyones shit. So i didn't. So you can probably see why i didn't want him to think my death was a suicide." i nodded.

"Gee I had no idea." he shrugged.

"It's okay now i promise. i have you" he pulled me in close.

"And i am yours forever." i answered. Meaning every word.

I don't know how long we stayed like that until we finally fell asleep. When i woke up in the morning i was lying on my stomach with Gerard's weight pressing down on me. He had rolled onto me in the night but i didn't care. It just felt right to be here with him. He moved slightly and his face was resting on mine, our cheeks touching and his steady breathing was so soothing to hear. I never wanted to move, but i knew what i had to do today, Gerard would stay with me until it was over, then he would be waiting on the other side for me. We would be together forever, no matter what.

I already knew what i was going to do. Gerard crashed outside the children's playground at 12:07 pm. So would i, i would die in the crash and then hopefully nothing would go wrong...what else could go wrong? Here with gerard, it felt like nothing could ever go wrong. Elena had told us what to do and we were going to do it to the letter, in about 6 hours i will be dead.

Mikey's POV

I walked up to my room. I was going to talk to Aunt Elena. I needed to check that when Frank crashed he would get to gerard with no problems. Seriously this kid obviously meant the world to my brother and if it matters to Gerard it matters to me.

I set up the board and placed my hand on the pointer;

"Elena? Auntie? It's Mikey."

'H-E-L-L-O-A-G-A-I-N'

"Hey, Elena this is quite serious, when frank crashes the car like Gerard what will happen?"

'I-F-T-H-E-R-E-I-S-N-O-T-H-I-N-G-R-E-M-A-I-N-I-N-G-O-N-T-H-I-S-E-A-R-T-H-H-E-N-E-E-D-S-T-O-D-O--O-R-S-A-Y-T-H-E-N-T-H-E-R-E-......"

"What, why did you cut off?"

'M-I-K-E-Y-S-T-O-P-H-I-M'

"Why!!! Elena!" my heart literally skipped beats, what was wrong?

'G-E-R-A-R-D-D-I-D-N-T-C---------"


	10. Suicidal Idiot

**Mikey's POV**

'M-I-K-E-Y-S-T-O-P-H-I-M'

"Why!!! Elena!" my heart literally skipped beats, what was wrong?

'G-E-R-A-R-D-D-I-D-N-T-C-O-M-M-I-T-S-U-I-C-I-D-E" what? So?

"What's the problem?"

'F-R-A-N-K-N-E-E-D-S-T-O-D-I-E-I-N-T-H-E-S-A-M-E-C-I-R-C-U-M-S-T-A-N-C-E-S'

"So what has to happen?" she took her time answering me but when she did the words hit me hard. Of course.

"S-O-M-E-O-N-E-E-L-S-E-N-E-E-D-S-T-O-B-E-D-R-I-V-I-N-G-A-N-D-F-R-A-N-K-C-A-N-T-K-N-O-W-T-H-E-Y-A-R-E-G-O-I-N-G-T-O-C-R-A-S-H........I-T-S-A-S-U-I-C-I-D-E-M-I-S-S-I-O-N-O-F-T-H-E-D-R-I-V-E-R"

"Wait. Does that mean Ray was suicidal when he crashed?"

'Y-E-S'

Wow, Gerard wouldn't have know he was getting into a car with a suicidal person, then why did Ray take him as well? Did Ray want Gerard dead. The pointer began quivering again as Elena continued to explain.

'R-A-Y-L-O-V-E-D-G-E-R-A-R-D-B-U-T-N-E-V-E-R-T-O-L-D-H-I-M...H-E-V-A-L-U-E-D-H-I-M-T-O-O-M-U-C-H-A-S-A-F-R-I-E-N-D-T-O-R-I-S-K-L-O-S-I-N-G-H-I-M-B-Y-T-E-L-L-I-N-G-H-I-M...I-N-T-H-E-E-N-D-I-T-W-A-S-J-U-S-T-T-O-O-M-U-C-H.'

I was so angry, so if he couldn't have him no one else could. I hated ray in that moment, he had stolen my brother out of cowardice. There was no way i would let Gerard lose Frank now. I shoved away the board and checked my watch;

'12.02'...Gerard died at exactly '12:07' I had exactly five minutes and the park was ten minutes away. Shit.

I burst out of the house and sprinted in the direction of the park, i had to get there in time. I couldn't feel my legs and i was losing the ability to breath but i was going to stop him. I had one minute left, i rounded the corner and it was exactly 12:07.

The car spun on the roundabout out of control at over 100mph. I was too late, all I could do was watch whilst Frank attempted suicide. The car flipped over on itself 3 times and the bonnet burst into flames, people were running towards it, screaming there was someone still alive. My hope sparked and i dialled 9-1-1. I hoped to god he would be alright.

**Frank's POV**

My Mom had left the house to go grocery shopping. Gerard and I climbed into her car and headed for the playground. My hand was on the gear stick, his hand on top of mine and I couldn't help but feel nervous now, i was one minute away from death, but as my brain screamed at me I was accelerating out of control my heart laughed at the fact I was about to leave this shit life behind.

It was exactly 12:07. My speed was 110mph on the clock and I rounded the roundabout at an uncontrollable speed, the rest was a blur, the car was spinning I knew that, how many times I don't know...several. My lack of seatbelt meant I was thrown about the car thus hitting my head at some point. Then heat. A lot of heat. A bright light, but i didn't look away.

There was something about this light, the way it glowed, flickered, demonising it's surroundings, capturing my immediate attention. I was too tired to think, my head was throbbing and I was lying on something sharp, it hurt. Gerard wasn't there. I needed him to be there for me but I couldn't turn to look for him. At that moment I had never felt more alone in my life and as i let go of all feeling the world around me disappeared completely, darkness filling me. The screams of onlookers, screams trying to help me. Leave me to die. It's what I want.

The noise slowly faded away replaced by a slow constant sound that hurt my head and my blood pulsated with every sharp notation it let out.

Was this death? If so...where's Gerard?

"Frank?"


	11. FiniMy life is over?

**Frank's POV**

"Frank?" the lights around me had long since faded to black. The voice sounded on edge, worried, I opened my eyes and the white washed walls hit my eyes mercilessly. I blinked several times before I could even begin to search for the source of the voice. I turned to my side to see Mikey standing over me.

"M..Mikey...whatrudoinher?" I muttered unintelligently.

"I saw you crash Frank" sadness filled his voice but he wasn't going to continue to explain what he saw, a suicidal Frank, I failed in that as well, in the most important moments of my life, I had failed. I let out a heavy sigh as my eyes filled with tears. Where was Gerard?

"Mikey...whe..where's Gee?" he looked at me apologetically.

"I don't know Frank, I can't see him remember? But I have a plan." good. Any glimmer of hope, I needed some idea some plan something anything to hold onto now.

"We will go back home and use the Ouija board to contact Gerard, if he's there he will answer us and if not Elena will know what to do."

"Yeah...okay. Mikey. How long have I been out?"

"Three days"

**Mikey's POV**

It was one day since Frank had woken up and he was due to be discharged in a few hours. They just needed to run through some final test's. I had reassurance from the doctors that he was okay, just a few bumps and bruises. We had gotten hold of Frank's mom and she had come to see him everyday but I promised her that I would drive him home when he was discharged because she couldn't get off work.

"No really Mrs. Iero it's no trouble."

"Well if your sure" she shuffled uncomfortably for a minute.

"How do you know Frank again?"

"I'm Gerard's brother." was my simple answer, Frank had told me about what his mom knew, a smirk played across my face and immediately she understood.

"Ah..okay. Wait is Gerard here?" she looked eager and began to search the waiting room for signs of anyone who could be Gerard.

"No sorry, he's away at present. He would have come, but he couldn't get out of his plans."

"Oh" she abruptly stopped "What a shame. Well you tell Gerard that when he's back he is welcome for dinner."

"Will do Mrs. Iero, but if you excuse me I need to use the facilities." I said bouncing slightly in an almost comical way.

"Ah" she chuckled "Okay, no that's fine, I need to head off for work. Will you call me if there are any problems?"

"Of course." with that she left...problems...funny you should mention that. I turned back to Frank's room. He had no idea, he wasn't allowed to know. Something told me that Gerard had been released from whatever held him here when he believed that Frank had died. I only hope he wasn't worried when Frank never showed up.

**Gerard's POV**

"You mean...Mikey is going to risk his life? For me?" I asked again. It must have been the thirtieth time and every time Elena gave me the same answer. Being dead wasn't so bad. Hell it felt just like being alive only you feel a lot lighter. I had 'woken up' in the exact place that I had died to find Elena standing over me.

So it turns out that the living and dead live in the same place at the same time but almost in another reality as it were. We are on earth and so are they...we just can't see each other...or communicate. So that's a bummer. It also reminds me of the fact I can no longer see Frank. Only when he dies and it apparently has to be under the same circumstances as me. I don't understand a lot of what Aunt is saying but it's basically along the lines of Mikey is going to kill himself or very nearly to kill Frank so he can be with me.

What a sweet brother I have. I can't believe he would do that! For all he knows Frank is bluffing and was moving the pointer on the Ouija board himself. I'm just sitting here with Elena. But no one else is here it seems.

Elena explained that it's because we are both 'in waiting' you might say. There are others here as well, but not close to us. They are in the same 'reality'. God there are lots of realities! But I don't want to hear about them now.

"Elena. Why are you in waiting?" he laughed half heartedly at my question.

"Because, you silly goose. I am waiting for your uncle. I am not going without him." wow, yeah I guess that makes sense. So how long does she have to wait?

"Um. How long do you have to wait?"

"Until he comes." ok. So she is waiting but she doesn't know how long it will be. Kindov like me, except I know he will be here soon. Mikey may even be driving him at this point. Hurry up Frankie!

**  
Frank's POV**

I climb into Mikey's car, I get in the back seat because there is more room to stretch out here. He pulls out of the hospital but is going pretty fast. He rounds the corners rather sharply and I notice that he is crying.

"Mikey...why are you" I cut off. I can't speak anymore. We are in plain view of the children's playground and all the memories come flooding back to me

"If you can see me this is no joke."  
"What?! Who are you?"  
He stood up and closed the space between us with two strides then offered his hand to me.  
"Gerard Arthur Way"  
I stopped and stared at him…no! He couldn't be Gerard; Gerard had been killed in some freak accident thing!  
"Are you okay?" he looked at me through hazel eyes, his expression was one of caution and confusion.  
"Gerard…you can't be Gerard" I turned my head slightly to indicate towards the memorial left by the side of the road. The only reply he gave was;  
"Car crash"  
"Yes I know it was a car crash, but Gerard was in the car crash and died."  
"I did die".  
"No you obviously didn't because you are right here in front of me, I can see you!" I was become tired of playing his mind games.  
"You and who else?"  
"What do you mean?" I was so confused; it was like I was getting part of the conversation.  
"You can see me" he indicated over to the girl with the bike, she was standing on the sidewalk staring in our direction looking extremely confused. "Can she?"  
"Of course she can, she is looking right at you"  
"She can't see me"  
"Of course she can Gerard she is loo-"  
"No she can't" sadness oozed out of his words and something about the sincerity of them caught me, was he being serious? Could she not see Gerard?  
My thoughts were answered by her;  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT?!"  
"SORRY MY FRIEND HERE DOESN'T THINK YOU CAN SEE HIM!"  
"WHAT FRIEND?" Wait…what friend…  
  
"He's right here!" I indicated to where Gerard was standing. She came slightly closer to me so she didn't need to yell, her face had gone chalk white and her eye held caution.  
"There is no one there"  
"What? Yes he is, say hello Gerard"  
"Hello" he said "but she can't hear me, you are the only person I have found in days who can hear me, I think you may be the only person who can hear me."  
"But why"  
"I'm not sure"  
"Your mental"

Maybe I was mental, maybe Gerard was all in my imagination. Maybe my pathetic excuse for a life was so boring that I convinced myself that he was real, just to have someone care for me, love me.

I was brought out of my thoughts abruptly as Mikey accelerated even more before spinning violently on the roundabout and the colliding head on with another vehicle.

I was lying in the wreck. My body lay bent in the most disturbing position, head bent to far back to be alive, eyes still wide with shock. The experience had been a shock. Mikey had smashed through the windscreen when the two car heads had collided. He died instantly. Something had smashed against me and thrown my head forward which collided with Mikey's headrest but my body kept moving forward, my neck had snapped. I also died instantly.

I lay on the ground. I didn't understand. Where was the car, Mikey? I opened my eyes and the first thing that I saw was a pair of perfect hazel eyes that I knew and loved. That's when it hit me. I was dead. Finally.


End file.
